There are many forms of human-powered vehicles described in the patent and technical literature. Some of these known vehicles are intended to provide a carnival-type ride, wherein the rider may, at the rider's will, be subjected to G-forces, generally of the lateral variety. Ride-on vehicles such as the Big Wheel.RTM. achieve such G-forces through the provision of a large, driven front wheel, and the provision of independent braking systems on much smaller rear wheels. As the front wheel is also the source of motive power for the Big Wheel.RTM., the rider frequently loses the ability to provide continued power during a turn, as the turning of the wheel forces the rider's foot off of the associated pedal on the side ow the wheel away from the turn.
A variety of power and braking systems are known for human powered, ride-on vehicles. An early braking system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 180,820, to Appel et al., granted Aug. 8, 1876 for Brakes for light vehicles. This reference depicts a braking system wherein bars are placed in frictional contact with wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 375,755, to Kidder, granted Jan. 3, 1888, for Velocipede depicts a tricycle having large, powered rear wheels and a small, steerable front wheel, mounted on a curved, non-forked support.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,154,208, to Rundle, granted Sept. 21, 1915, for Propulsion Mechanism, depicts a braking system applied to steerable front wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,620,926, to Trullinger, granted Mar. 15, 1927, for Coaster Wagon depicts a steering mechanism which incorporates a pivotable steering linkage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,055, granted Aug. 29, 1989 for Drive Mechanism; U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,200, granted May 15, 1990 for Tricycle Drive Mechanism; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,772, granted Nov. 3, 1998 for Ride-on, Human-powered Vehicle Drive and Steering Mechanism are my previously issued patents depicting a variety of propulsion, steering and braking mechanism.